criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Desmond Galloway
Desmond Galloway was one of the suspects in To Die or Not to Die (Case #22), The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25) and Dog Eat Dog (Case #31). Profile Desmond is a 45 year old man with brown-coloured hair and eyes, who weighs 155 pounds. His blood type is AB-. He wears round-shaped glasses and is usually seen wearing a dark brown suit with a light brown vest and bow tie. Underneath the vest, he wears a white shirt. On top of his suit, he wears a white fur which looks like a dog's face from the front. In To Die or Not to Die, it is known that Desmond likes to drink wine. In The Ghost of Grimsborough, ''he reveals that he is in contact with beeswax, and also owns an art degree. In ''Dog Eat Dog, Desmond wears a badge of Dog Pageant and has a scar of a dog's bite on his left hand. It is also discovered that he owns a dog, often cooks and uses ether. Role in Case(s) Desmond was an antique dealer, who appeared in To Die or Not to Die when the team went to search his Antique Shop since he lended props to the Grimsborough Theater, especially for the play, Hamlet, in which the victim, Jacob Dawks was about to act as the main actor. It was later discovered that Desmond didn't like Jabob's acting and hated him for this. Desmond returned as a suspect in The Ghost of Grimsborough after the death of a painter named Wilhelm Moss. While Desmond was absent from his antique shop, the team searched it for clues and found a broken video tape. They pieced it back together and handed it to Alex for analysis. After analyzing the tape, Alex told the team that it showed a footage from the antique shop's security camera in which Desmond was having a violent argument with Wilhelm. After hearing this, the team went to the antique shop to interrogate Desmond, who told them that he and Wilhelm disagreed about the victim's work. He said that Wilhelm was a copyist and that the painter could mimic the greatest artists' paintstrokes to perfection. For this reason, Desmond didn't like Wilhelm's work and when the victim had come to his antique shop to sell him some of his paintings, Desmond straightened things out by arguing with him. Desmond last appeared in Dog Eat Dog, ''when he participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition. The team's investigation began after the murder of an old woman and a participant of Dog Pageant, Molly Robinson and her dog, Poochikin. Their bodies were found in the Dog Pageant arena. Desmond was spoken to after the team found his Dalmatian's loyalty card inside a kibbles packet in the Pet Beauty Parlor. He said that he often used to go to the parlor with his dog and that his dog was his most precious possession. When asked if he met Molly Robinson recently, Desmond replied that he had, and that last time, Molly's dog had bitten his dog, drawing blood, and that his dog still had those marks on the leg. After informing him about Molly and her dog's murder, Desmond was shocked and asked the team if the competition was cancelled. This enraged Jones because despite the fact that a woman and a dog was murdered, Desmond was still thinking of the competition. Desmond then told him that he had no idea how work it was to train a dog for a competition, grooming them, and putting them on a strict diet to make sure that they were in the best shape. He then gave the team some of his cupcakes and told them that he was also helping with the buffet of Dog Pageant. Desmond was later once again spoken to after the team found out that the poison used on Jones was a very old and peculiar one. When asked if he used to sell this type of poison, Desmond replied that ''he only sell safe items in his premise. He further said that he used to sell homemade chemicals, such as ether, a cleaning product. When asked how many people used to buy it, Desmond answered that a lof of people did, including Margaret Littlewood, who had been buying it for years. Following Margaret's indictment for the murder of Molly Robinson, Poochikin (Molly's dog), Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude's dog), and James's unnamed husky, Desmond was very concerned about the safety after Margaret broke the law to gain an unfair advantage in the Dog Pageant, so Grace suggested a cleanup plus an audit of the carrot cupcakes to ensure the pageant will not be negatively impacted any further. Following the audit of the cupcakes, Grace concluded that the carrot cupcakes was a much different recipe as opposed to Margaret's "foul" recipe (The recipe used to commit the murder), and it was safe to eat. She even confirmed (after analyzing the cupcakes) that they're delicious, and had both the player and (much to his paranoia of carrot cupcakes) Ramirez try them out. Desmond was told that the Dog Pageant was safe and secure, and as gratitude, Desmond paid the player on his and the contestants' behalf for making the Dog Pageant safe. After the Additional Investigation, the Mayor was able to run the Dog Pageant without any harm to the citizens, and Desmond was able to compete thanks to the player's sense of security. Trivia *In Dog Eat Dog, Desmond was the only participant of the Dog Pageant whose dog was not killed by Margaret Littlewood. *Desmond, Gertrude Piccadilly, Rachel Priest, Charles Parker, Donna Walker, Chad Baker and Caroline Fitzgerald are the only characters who appeared as suspects in three cases. Case Appearances *To Die or Not to Die (Case #22) *The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) Desmond_Galloway2.png|Desmond, as he appeared in To Die or Not to Die. Desmond_Gallowaycase_25.png|Desmond, as he appeared in The Ghost of Grimsborough. DG3.png|Desmond, as he appeared in Dog Eat Dog. Desmond's Dalmatian.png|Dalmatian, Desmond's dog OG_SUS_22_605.jpg OG_SUS_25_604.jpg OG_SUS_31_605.jpg Category:Suspects